Ben10AF Illness
by Teaqua
Summary: Gwen is very sick, Kevin nurses her back to health. Filled with gwevin fluff. Also tons of brotherly bevin. One-shot


**Hey gang! some nice gwevin fluff today, wrote most of this when I was sick so sorry if it seams a bit rushed. **

**now Im officialy starting on Summer Fun chap. 2 **

**rated T just to be safe ;)**

**lots of brotherly bevin in this, they are so fun to write. **

**if you have any thing you would like to discuss feel free to send me a message. **

**edit: just ironed out some kinks and fixed parts that did not make any sence.**

**enjoy!**

* * *

**KEVINS POV**

_'Ugh, why am I so bored? There's Gota be something to do around here'_

Kevin sighed as he paced the familiar setting of his garage. His eye caught the fain green glow of the phone which sat on the dash board of his car.

Grumbling Kevin jumped into the driver's seat grabing the phone and sifting through half a dozen messages.  
_'Nothin new here just Ben, Ben, Ben, Gwen, Ben...wait what? Gwen? She hardly ever texts me...hmm...haven't checked this thing since yesterday...better see if it's important'_ Pressing 'read' on the phone he glanced over the text

•hey kev

Parents are out of town, pretty bored here, where r all the aliens?

Ben has gone to again if ur bored feel free to pop around

-Gwen•

_'well I am bored...' _Kevin shrugged deleting the text; secretly he'd never pass up an opportunity to see her. Especially when Ben wasn't there.

Twisting the keys in the ignition he pulled out of the garage. As his car sped past the streets and houses his thoughts drifted to Gwen, how she was always there for him and how she seamed to bring out a side of him that he had hardly experienced. Sure he had feelings for her, more than he had ever felt for anyone before but why he couldn't tell her how he felt? Maybe this would be the perfect opportunity to talk to her when it was just them and no one to distract or interrupt.

The green camaro rolled to a stop out side her house. Running a hand through his raven locks he stepped out of the car walking in great stride to her door.

_'Ok Kevin get it together, just see how it goes before laying anything on her' _sighing he knocked loudly on the door. He waited about 15mins for someone to answer, no one came.

_'Come on Gwen...' _He looked through the window on the right. He saw the faint flashing light of the TV.

_'Strange that's not like Gwen to go away and leave the TV on'_ he tested the door knob to his surprise it was unlocked. The door swung open in front of him. The house was dark inside except for the TV casting light over the dark walls.

"Gwen?"

Closing the door he flicked on the light, laying on the couch was a very sick Gwen. She was shivering in a sweat; soft whimpers escaped her pale lips. Her long hair fell over her shoulders in a slight curl. Kevin was paralysed for a minute looking at her weak form before moving over to her side.

* * *

**GWENS POV **

_'Alone finally!'_ Gwen flopped Down on the couch after saying a long goodbye to her parents who were going out of town for the weekend, her mothers frantic trailing voice still blasting in her head telling her to lock the door (something she obviously forgot to do) and be safe, to ring her if anything happened. Mindlessly, she flicked through the channels looking for anything decent to watch. After hours of boring realty TV and despite her best efforts she at last fell asleep.

_'Ugh...'_ Gwen moaned lifting her heavy body up from the couch, her head was pounding as she attempted to stand up dizziness took over her aching body, she clasped back onto the couch. Feeling her forehead coated in a fine mist. She had a fever. To weak to do anything about it she fell back asleep shivering slightly.

Loud knocking on the door brought her back into reality. Still to week to move sweat now pored of her skin, her pale features and now dull green eyes closed still half awake she heard the door swing open

"Gwen?"

Those words almost made her heart jump out of her chest she was glad he was here, She instantly knew who it was when she heard that deep husky voice.

Her eyes twitched when the sudden bright light filled the room. Heavy footsteps made there way over to her.

**NOBODY'S POV **

Kevin kneeled down next to her, pressing a hand to her forehead he felt the intense heat radiating from her.

She was in a navy singlet top and Jean shorts. Sweat leaked from her skin as he looked around for something he could cool her down with, Having no idea where anything in her house was kept he pealed off his outer black shirt and walked into the kitchen to wet it.

Gwen felt a warm hand presed to her forehead, she whimpered at his touch not wanting him to leave her. His hand left her skin, she heard him move away and the faint sound of running water.

Turning off the tap he squeezed the water out of his shirt.

Moving back over to her he slipped an arm under her shoulders lifting her up just enough so that he could sit on the couch where her head once was. Slowly lowering her onto his lap he pressed the damp shirt onto her forhead, the sudden temperature change sent a violent shiver through her body.

On reflex Kevin ran a hand through her hair to calm her. It was softer than anything he could have imagined.

Gwen felt his hand running through her hair; her sluggish mind finally made her voice box work.  
"K-Kevin?...hmmm..." Gwen mumbled moving a delicate hand to his chest, Kevin blushed wildly at her touch. He moved his hand from her hair to cup her small cheek "shhh" Kevin whispered lovingly, his softer side now completely showing to the world, although it was only Gwen witnessing it at the moment.

"d-don't...l-leave..." shivered Gwen as he moved the wet cloth down her arms and legs causing a small moan to echo out of her throat. Kevin was obviously worried; he hated to see Gwen like this.  
"I'll never leave you" Kevin whispered back to her his emotions now in full swing he couldn't ignore his feelings any longer, slowly cautiously bending down he placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"I'll never leave you" as Kevin's words met her ear she felt her heart melt in her chest although that could be partly from the fever. Gwen moaned when he lifted her top slightly to cool her stomach down, the ice cold water made her close her eyes even tighter and clutch his grey shirt in her small hand. Almost making his heart tear in two seeing her this way. Reaching for the phone on the small table beside him he dialled Ben's number

"Hello?"

"Ben?"

"Kevin, why are you using Gwen's phone?"

"Long story...Gwen's really sick, she's pretty bad"

"Oh! Hold on I'll be there is a sec"

Kevin put the phone down, feeling Gwen calm down a bit; she still shivered in her sleep. Rolling over, she buried her head in his hard stomach still clutching his shirt tightly in her hands. Moaning quietly. Kevin blushed madly. He looped his fingers in her hair still rubbing his wet shirt over her. "Shhh" he whispered soothingly to her, massaging her head and neck slowly.

Kevin was alerted with loud knocking on the front door "it's open!"  
The door swung open with a very concerned Ben behind it.  
"How is she?" kneeling beside the couch, Kevin turned her around so she was facing Ben. He gazed over her pale features. Lightly touching a hand she her cheek she mumbled something that sounded vaguely like Ben.  
"It's ok Gwen I'm here" "you're right, she's not very good"

"Yeah...well at least she's cooled down a bit" Kevin returned to running his fingers through her hair.  
"Gwen...are you in pain?" Ben whispered close to her "yyyes" she shivered

"is it bad?"Gwen nodded

"ok" Ben stood up walking into the kitchen A few minutes later he came out with a glass of water and panadol.

"We better give her something to ease the pain"

"what kinda pain?"

"she's probely got body aches telling by her fever"

"come on Gwen sit up" Kevin and Ben pulled her up into a sitting position on the sofa

"here take this for the pain" Ben handed Gwen the glass of water and pill which she took. She moaned again when a violent shiver took hold of her body. Giving up her fight she fell onto Kevin pushing him down into a lying position her head fell against his chest, clutching the fabric loosely.

Ben laughed "Gwen should get sick more often hay Kev?" Ben winked at a now flaming Kevin; if Gwen wasn't laying on him he would have tackled Ben, although he did admit that the brunette had a point.  
Kevin growled menacingly. Ben, having had his fun went to go get something that resembled a smoothy or possibly a pickle. Resting a hand on her back he smiled watching her sleep.

Munching a pickle Ben drew open the blinds making Kevin squint due to the sudden light change.

"Pickles?" the older teen pointed to Ben,  
"last time you were eating those you where pregnant...mommy".

"Shut up... 'munch' just because I feel like eating pickles 'munch'..."

"So...you have cravings?" Kevin smirked seeing Ben almost drop the pickle jar he held.

"Oh no..." Ben groaned drooping down onto one of the plush single sofas "you don't think...that it's gonna happen again...do you?" the panicked teen looked at Kevin hoping for the answer he wanted

"well necrofigens only give birth once every..." (cant spell that alien name .)

"I know but what if the other aliens have babies every now and then?"

Kevin laughed "sucked in Tennyson!"  
Ben groaned again

"shut up...Gwen"

He suddenly stopped laughing as Ben smirked.

"Speaking of Gwen" Ben continued "I don't think she should be alone tonight. Sleep over?"

"Sure, maybe we can talk about baby names, huh Tennyson?"

"Yeah...sure...whatever. I'm gonna go get my stuff, you need anything?"

"Awww come on! It's no fun when you don't get ticked"

"do you need anything or not?"

"Nup I'm good"

"ok" ben ducked out the door only to reappear a few mins later grabbing a pickle from the jar he'd thrown onto the couch.

"One for the road" he said going back out the door.

Kevin only shook he's head.

_'I can't believe he's still in one piece...'_

He felt himself dosing of to sleep following Gwen's breathing patterns.

"heeerrreeesss Benny!" yelled the younger teen bursting through the door almost making Kevin jump of the lounge if it wasn't for Gwen, who moaned at Ben's performance, pushing her head further into his chest.

"here kev brought cha a smoothy" Ben hurled a grey cup at him.

"gee thanks..." he was almost to afraid to taste it, yes he's been to the null void, spent time mutated and fought DNAliens and he'd do it all again if it was between that and drinking one of Ben's revolting smoothies.  
Hesitantly he took a sip, ready the spit it out at any second...but he didn't in fact it was actually drinkable you could even say it tasted good.

"What is this?" Kevin asked, not quite sure if he wanted to know.

"Raspberry...you like?"

"Well I bet it's better than what you got right now..."

"What? No way is raspberry better than egg, spinach and orange chocolate!"

"ew... Gross Tennyson"

"oh by the way I knew you'd like raspberry...its Gwen's favourite flavour" Ben grinned throwing his sports bag on the floor as he sat back down on his single sofa.

"Oh..." he glanced down at Gwen who was still laying on him after all this time she looked so peaceful. A smile played on her lips. He lovingly rubbed her upper back.

Ben flicked through the channels "there's nothing on..." Ben groaned.

"that's cause your not lookin" Kevin mumbled not shifting his gaze from Gwen.

"Hey I brought some movies for tonight"

"what cha bring?"

"Sumo slammers 1 and 2"

"great..."

"What's wrong with sumo slammers?"

"Where do I start?"

"Fine... I think I know where Gwen's DVDs are" Ben walked over to the wooden cabinet that the large plasma tv sat on. He pulled out a brown box with 'Gwen's DVDs' clearly stamped on the lid and sides on the box. Throwing The lid aside he rummaged through the DVDs reading aloud the titles

"x-men, iron man, police academy, fast and furious"

"fast and furious" Kevin interrupted

"of course you'd pick that" Gwen lifted her head weakly

"hey! How you feeling?" Ben asked "tired but a bit better"

Kevin pressed a hand to her forehead "well your fevers gone" he grunted.

"thanks you guys" she pulled herself up from Kevin as they both adjusted them self so they were sitting up.

"Hey if it wasn't for Kevin we wouldn't have found you"

"really?"

"Uh...yeah ...well I was bored and came to see you."

"Aww Kevin that's so sweet"

"it's nothin..." Gwen gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, making him blush a bright fiery red.

"So...what's for dinner?" Ben asked flopping down on the couch next to Gwen.

"You guys want to get take out?" Gwen reached over Kevin for the phone

"sure"

"you sure you can eat it?"

"Kevin I'm sick not dead, now what do we want?"

"How about pizza?" Ben piped up "I'll have meat lovers!"

"Ok Kevin what do you want?"

"I dunno...supreme"

"sure" Gwen dialled the familiar pizza houses number and put in there order.  
"Should be here in 20 mins"

"awesome wanna watch somthin while we wait?"

"Sure why not"

After a long night of movies and pizza they all finally fell asleep. Ben curled up in his arm chair while Kevin and Gwen shared the couch.

"Thanks" Gwen mumbled

"for what?" Kevin asked keeping her close to him

"for looking after me"

"any time" Kevin yawned wraping his arms around her.  
Nestling into his chest she fell asleep in his arms, never wanting to wake up from his warm embrace.

_Fin_

_

* * *

_

**ok im back off to write more ficts. this is grammer/spelling fixed. If you have any issues please send me a message.**

**~Tea**


End file.
